Certain vehicles today having include an “auto stop” feature for the vehicle's engine. Such an “auto stop” feature (also referred to as an “auto stop/auto start” feature or a “stop/start” feature) typically includes the ability for the vehicle to automatically turn off and re-start the engine during appropriate circumstances as the vehicle is operating. For example, a vehicle with an auto stop feature may automatically turn off the engine while the driver is engaging the brake pedal and the vehicle is stopped (for example, at a stop light), and the vehicle may subsequently turn on the engine when the driver releases the brake pedal and/or engages the accelerator pedal of the vehicle.
Such auto stop features of engines of vehicles can be advantageous, for example in saving fuel, increasing fuel efficiency, reducing carbon dioxide (CO2) generated for the vehicle, and reducing fuel expenses for the driver. However, it may be desirable to provide improved control of auto stop features in certain situations, such as controlling when the auto stop feature should be active or inactive.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods and systems for controlling an auto stop feature for engines of vehicles, for example in controlling when the auto stop feature should be active or inactive. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.